Impending Darkness
by Never Tomorrow
Summary: Takes place after book 4. Summer at the Dursley's is slightly more dangerous than it has been in previous years.
1. Approach

Figgy the Witch: YAY! I wrote another story!  
  
Seamus: Woopdeedoo..  
  
Figgy the Witch: Bite me Seamus! *casts the Jelly Legs curses on him*  
  
Seamus: *wails insanely*  
  
Figgy the Witch: Serves you write. Anyways, I've been wanting to do a Harry Potter fic for a while now, I know I'm not done like any of my other fics.  
  
Seamus: You got that right, you barely even started!  
  
Figgy the Witch: *glares at Seamus* ANYWAYS, Harry Potter and all the characters belong to J.K. Rowling, who, may I say, is quite ingenious.So inspirational. Anyways, Please enjoy the story, it takes place shortly after the end of the fourth book.  
  
center-------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------/center Impending Darkness iBy: Figgy the Witch/i  
  
At the Dursley's, life had regained its normality after the incident the following year involving Dudley and the twins' Ton-Tongue Toffee. Dudley's diet was still in effect, but of course little difference had been made to the boy's enormous exterior. Uncle Vernon still gave blame to Harry every time some thing even minor would go wrong. Things had went back to the way they were, seemingly.  
  
A great dread had begun to grow in Harry's mind, one that one got worse as time carried on. The papers and the word on the news only seemed to confirm what Harry was fretting. Multiple disappearances were being reported on a regular basis, and letters from his friend Ron had confirmed that there had been a number of disappearances in the wizarding world as well.  
  
Lost in these thoughts at the breakfast table Harry had failed to notice that Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley had begun to stare at him. 'Why is it the only time they take notice of me is when I least want them to take it?' he thought angrily.  
  
"What is your problem boy? Are you up to something? You're staring at that wall..like..like." Suddenly Uncle Vernon's answer for everything came to his mind. Harry was surprised he even had to think about it anymore. Harry decided it was best not to put up a fight at this time in the morning and simply moved his attention to the soggy shredded wheat floating in his bowl of milk. After staring at it for a long time, he decided to save the room in his stomach for the real food he had stashed beneath the loose floorboards in his room.  
  
He pushed the bowl away and made to get up and leave, when he felt an insane burning coming from his forehead. Not thinking about anything else but the searing pain he dropped to his knees, his head swimming from the agony. The Dursley's looked on in horror at Harry as though he was some sort of emerging monster. The pain began to fade and Harry rose to his feet, and slowly trudged out of the still-spinning room.  
  
When Harry arrived at his bedroom, he laid himself down on the bed, hand still over the lightning shaped scar on his forehead. He looked up at the ceiling as he remembered the words that his godfather, Sirius Black had given him. Perhaps his scar did hurt when Voldemort was feeling particularly hateful. Did that mean Harry had no reason to worry about the pain he had just felt? Or was it that Voldemort was coming to him, that he was somewhere near. He didn't know, but maybe someone else will.  
  
He walked slowly over to his desk where he took out a quill that he had boughten in Hogsmaede, one with a flavored tip. He pondered over what he would put down on the blank piece of parchment below him.  
  
piSirius:/p Just writing to say that I'm doing well, and that Dudley is still on his pathetic diet. I'm basically living off what others have sent me, seeing as this summer almost every bit of food I've gotten from Aunt Petunia or Uncle Vernon seems to end up in Dudley's mouth. Anyways, the main reason I'm writing this is that my scar started to hurt again this morning. I don't think it's anything serious to worry about, but I just wanted to keep you posted. p-Harry/i/p  
  
'That seems good enough!' thought Harry to himself. He rose from the wooden chair and trundled over to the cage in which his snowy owl Hedwig was kept in. She was sleeping on her perch, head tucked beneath her wing, and Harry hated to wake her, but the sooner he got this letter to Sirius, the sooner Sirius would reply.  
  
'Hedwig..' Harry quietly whispered in an attempt to rouse her. She pulled her head out from beneath her snowy wing quickly as though she was angered by the annoyance. She began to hoot at Harry but once he showed her the letter, she seemed to better understand. He quickly tied it to her leg, and released her out of the upstairs window. He sat upon the ledge, and watched her until she was completely out of sight.  
  
By the time Harry went downstairs again it was nearly lunch, and the Dursley's were seated around the table again. He sat down at the table and immediately all eyes were on him. Again, attention when it was not at all desired. He pretended not to notice and began to busy himself with his cutlery.  
  
"What happened to you earlier?" asked Uncle Vernon in a loud almost accusing voice.  
  
"Nothing too serious, nothing at all," replied Harry calmly as ever. Still they all eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"Are you ill, boy? Do you need a medic?" This time Harry's only reply was a shake of his head as he began to eat the celery sticks that were on his plate. Dudley who had already finished his eyed them greedily.  
  
"You seemed to be in a great deal of pain for someone who is not in need of a medic," said Uncle Vernon again. It was obvious that he was not going to let this go.  
  
"My scar hurt, is all. Not really a big deal, happens all the time," lied Harry.  
  
"Isn't it bizarre, Petunia," he suddenly turned his attention to Aunt Petunia, "that in all the years that Harry's lived in this house never once, not even once have we seen him hurt so badly by the ugly scar on his face? It happens all the time does it? Why hadn't we noticed before?" Uncle Vernon had a good point Harry had to admit. What could he do to get him off his case?  
  
"Has something to do with magic, it does. That's probably why you've never noticed it before." He had said it. The one thing that was most likely to upset Mr. Dursley was the mention of magic in their little home on Privet Drive. Uncle Vernon was rapidly turning purple, and Harry knew what was coming.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU MENTION THE 'M' WORD IN OUR HOME! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!' he screamed, and Harry swiftly took his advice and jogged from the table up the stairs.  
  
From his room he could still hear Aunt Petunia trying to calm him down, and telling him over and over again that Harry was simply a delinquent, and he should pay no heed. It would bother most people, but not Harry, him being a horrible excuse for a nephew was simply a part of his daily routine. He had grown use to the Dursley's distaste for him.  
  
Harry walked back over to the window, pulled out a book 'iUnfogging the Future/i' and began his Transfiguration homework that he had been given. He hated having homework over the summer, but it was a small price to pay for being able to attend a school like Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
By the time he placed his book down on the floor the full moon was out, and the neighborhood's laterns glowed softly down Privet Drive. It seemed like it was going to be a perfect night, the temperature was perfect and the moon threw it's light where the street lamps were unable to reach. It was an overall perfect night.  
  
Suddenly, without warning, the searing pain to Harry's forehead began once again. He nearly fell from his seat on the window ledge near the open window as he attempted to steady him self. It continued to burn as Harry watch a number of cloaked figures approach to door to house number 4 on Privet Drive. 


	2. Revelation

Figgy the Witch: Sorry about the wait!  
  
Seamus: Lazy bum.  
  
Figgy the Witch: Do I need to curse you again?  
  
Seamus: *whimpers and sulks away*  
  
Figgy the Witch: Watch your words!  
  
Seamus: *hides in a corner, nursing his recovering legs*  
  
Figgy the Witch: MWAHAHAHA! Anyways enjoy the largely unpopular Impending Darkness! HP and all characters belong to J.K. Rowling, all I'm doing is jumping onto the crowded bandwagon of fandom. Enjoy!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
Impending Darkness By: Figgy the Witch  
  
The cloaked figures were not unseen by the muggles, Harry could here the loud shreiks coming from the neighbouring homes. He could see Mr. Noble across the drive gaping at the figures on the Dursley's steps. A loud chanting was heard throughout the neighbourhood.  
  
These figures were ones Harry knew all too well, ones he encountered last year during the final task of the Triwizard Cup. The final task had gone terribly awry, causing death to a friend of Harry's. It had also brought about the return of Harry's arch-nemesis, Voldemort. These figures were in actuality wizards, Death Eaters to be exact. The were the loyalist of Voldemorts followers.  
  
Harry abandoned his thoughts and raced down the stairs towards the front door. He wasn't overly fond of the Dursley's, but if they answered the door there would be harm to them, and he didn't want that either. He was constantly wondering what the Death Eaters were waiting for, why hadn't they entered yet?  
  
He ran to the living room where Dudley was playing with his toys on the carpet by the television as his parents sat drawn into some sort of crime show. It was obvious they hadn't noticed the frightful atmosphere outside, as all the curtains were drawn.  
  
Harry broke the calm silence, "There is someone here. Someone dangerous. I have a million warnings that I could shout at you now, but there is no time. Just stay back, behind me." Harry drew his wand out of his sweater. He had been carrying it with him since Voldemort had returned. The Dursley's looked confused, and it looked as if Vernon was about to scream at Harry, when a bright blast of light devoured the front door. Vernon's mouth gaped as he stared at the firgures in shock. Dudly drew onto the couch with his parents, for some sort of comfort.  
  
A loud voice boomed around the room, as the head Death Eater spoke. "We meet again, Harry Potter. This time do not expect the luck that you have had in the past." The wizard drew back his cloak revealing the dark wizard's ugly features. In a moment Harry recognized him as Voldemort. The cruel red eyes beamed at Harry, looking as though he were trying to unnerve him, but to no avail. Harry glared straight back.  
  
"What to do, what to do. I could kill the muggles. That would please my Death Eaters. Wouldn't it?" murmers of agreement filled the room. The Dursley's began to shiver with fear and dread as the eyes of the Death Eaters fell on them.  
  
Harry pushed his wand forward, as though he was challenging the Dark Wizard who stood before him. "Do you wish to duel me Harry? You seem quite angry with me still. I'm afraid we've gotten off onto the wrong foot." His cruel voice was dripping with sarcasm. Harry's face drew into a scowl.  
  
"I would never join you, but if I must duel you, I would. You've killed family of mine, and you've killed friends. You've reduced the life of my godfather to a game of high stakes hide-and-go-seek. I will not allow you to ruin anymore lives!" Suddenly Harry had grown much bolder. He again stretched his wand out in a challenge as he saw Voldemort reach into his cloak, gripping his wand.  
  
"Then, on the count of three, we duel. 1..2.." The number three was never reached, a Death Eater had stood forward in an almost defiant manner.  
  
"What is it!?" cried Voldemort impatiently.  
  
"Perhaps you should not waste your energy on the boy. He's not worth your time mi'lord," said the Death Eater. Something about his voice had strongly reminded Harry of someone.  
  
"As my advisor, I appreciate your input. But under these circumstances, I think this may be the perfect time to finish what I've started.." he began, but again was cut off. It was obvious he was beginning to get upset with his servant.  
  
"If you make him wait, it would be the most divine kind of torture. He would be awaiting his fate. His mind would constantly torture him of ways he could be killed. Let him ponder over it a bit longer. Let him wallow in the sadness that you have created mi'lord." A grin had crept across the Dark Lord's face.  
  
"You are an evil one. One of my best. I couldn't agree with you more. I'll let the boy go, only because you are faithful and I trust your judgement, Snape." At this Harry froze. Snape? What was he...? How was he...?  
  
What had Harry missed?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
Figgy the Witch: Dun, Dun, Dun. I hope you like it so far. This fic won't really be that long, probably only like 3 or 4 chapters. Unless I decide to carry on past this scene, but I doubt it. This was just a little idea that I had, and I thought it would be cool if it was in the next book. It won't be, because J.K. Rowling can think of concepts 100 times better than what I can conjure up, so don't expect any Grade A writing from my fics. I wish I could become a writer someday, but I don't have any talent.....I'm an uncreative dull bum. Anyways, enjoy my ficcie ^^ Oh, and I'm sorry about the length of the chapters. I always make short ones. It's a bad habit! 


	3. Understanding

This chapter should clear a few things up. I'm sorry if Snape is terribly out of character, but hey. I tried. Again, I own no aspect of Harry Potter. Do you honestly think that if I had half the talent J.K. Rowling has that I'd be writing fanfiction? :P Anyways, enjoy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Snape carefully drew back the hood of his cloak and gave Harry a piercing glare. Perhaps he was spying for Dumbledore? Harry pondered this as he stood there, eyes of all the Death Eaters upon him. The Dursley's continued to quiver on the couch as they watched the scene before them, not exactly knowing what was taking place.  
  
Snape stepped aside, and Voldemort stepped forward, placing a hand on Harry's forehead. Harry screamed out in pain as his scar seared even more painfully, effected by some dark magic of the wizard. He pulled back and fell to the floor, but instantly jolted his glare up, so he could stare in the face concealed by the cloak.  
  
"We will meet again Mr. Potter. Until then, remember that. Remember that pain, for when I return that pain will be tenfold, and there will be no mercy. No mercy and no regrets. Live out your final days as you please Harry Potter." With this Voldemort turned away, and motioned to his Death Eaters to follow him.  
  
Harry screamed after him, "You're right about one thing, I will live out the last of my days as I wish. But those days don't come at all soon, and you will not be the one to bring them." Snape was staring at Harry, almost rooted to the spot as the other Death Eaters left.  
  
"Coming, Snape?," snarled Lucius Malfoy, eyes glowing with contempt from the darkness of the cloak.  
  
"My business, Lucius. Not yours. I will stay for a few more moments to address the scene. I ask you to leave Mr. Malfoy, for this doesn't concerned you." Snape's tone was empty and dark. Even when he had been picking on Harry at Hogwarts had he heard him sound or look so dark, so tired.  
  
"Mr. Potter. You did well to hold your tongue in their presence. You probably would've gotten us both killed if you had said something." Snape brightened as much as his personality would allow. That's the Snape we know and loathe, though Harry.  
  
"Why Professor? Doesn't he know that you worked for Dumbledore? I don't understand. Why are you even helping them?" Harry had become quiet frazzled.  
  
"I'm less helping them than I am harming them, Potter. I've convinced Voldemort that I have stayed faithful to him and have watched Dumbledore's movements since he left. Now that he has risen again I have told him naught but lies about Dumbledore's well being, and he seems to take it as the truth. Of course Lucius is looking for a reason to label me as a traitor, so I must watch my step while he's near," Snape explained carefully.  
  
"Why did you even go back with them? Were you worried about your life? He couldn't have killed you, you know. I mean you were with."  
  
Snape cut him off ".Dumbledore, I know. I'm aware I was safe at Hogwarts but I'm doing this for enemies of the Dark Lord everywhere. I'm gathering information about the actions of him and his Death Eaters, and sending an owl to Dumbledore whenever a major plan is in the works."  
  
"You could be killed! What if they discovered you were doing this? What would you do?" Harry looked to the floor as he spoke this. He never really liked Snape, but he would never want anything to happen to him.  
  
"I would die a death opposing those I hate, those that played a part in the destruction of my life. Despite your warnings, Potter, I must insist on continuing what I've been doing. In my eyes it is worth it, for this way I can help to save the lives of some that Voldemort is setting out to kill. It's something I must do. The only person who understood why I was doing this was Dumbledore, all the professors thought that it was foolish and that I'd end up dead. Here I am, living, breathing, and the like. If I am discovered, if I am killed, then I will die knowing that I had finally achieved what I had always wanted to do. Oppose Voldemort. Now if you'll excuse me, Mr. Potter," Snape turned away; ready to leave.  
  
"Wait, Professor. I know we've never gotten along very well. Just be careful, all right? People are counting on you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I think this might be the end of the story. That is unless of course you all want me to continue it. I'm not sure if I will or not, it's up to you guys. Do you think this story could go anywhere? All I know is that I could end it here, and this story could be based simply on this scene. Well, read and review and enjoy.  
  
WARNING! SHAMELESS PLUG ALERT!  
  
Visit my writing site to see stories up faster ^^  
  



End file.
